


Take it, I'm Yours

by delusions_of_adequacy



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018), symbrock - Fandom, veddie - Fandom
Genre: M/M, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Symbiote POV, Venom POV, Xenophilia, sexy times w alien bf, symbrock, symbrock smut, veddie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusions_of_adequacy/pseuds/delusions_of_adequacy
Summary: I make myself beautiful, like the humans he looks at on the computer, the ones he thinks about when he dreams. Tight, rolling arm muscles, thick thighs, a deep V shape beneath my hips. Eddie says he doesn’t like for me to do this. That he “doesn’t want me to be his living sex doll.” He says to be what I want to be. But what I want to be, is what he wants.He wants this.





	Take it, I'm Yours

Eddie dreams about them. Male humans. Female humans. Big and small, hard and soft. In his head are pictures of thighs and lips and breasts and arms.

It used to scare me, to confuse me. Now I understand. Humans love touching each other.

I can feel that Eddie is hungry, not in his stomach, but all over, that sticky, honey-poison feeling that throbs through him on some nights. Most nights.

I make myself beautiful, like the humans he looks at on the computer, the ones he thinks about when he dreams. Tight, rolling arm muscles, thick thighs, a deep V shape beneath my hips.

Eddie says he doesn’t like for me to do this. That he “doesn’t want me to be his living sex doll.” He says to be what I want to be. But what _I_ want to be, is what _he_ wants.

He wants this.

“Oh, God,” he murmurs, pressing himself hard against me. He inhales deeply, loving the scent of me. “Oh, God, you’re gorgeous.”

Almost without thinking about it, he squeezes my arm muscle. “God,” he breathes again.

And then we are in the bedroom, and he is beneath me, lips parted. “Princess Peach lips,” Anne called them once.

I grasp his thighs in both hands and squeeze gently, letting the tips of my claws press into his flesh. He gasps just a little as I push them apart. My hands are almost as big as his thighs.

I wrap a tendril around each one to hold him open. Then I lean down and draw my tongue across him, from his hip to his collarbone. He starts to tremble, and I do it again, and again, backwards and forwards. Then I move my mouth to his most sensitive place, the part most begging to be touched. And then I lick and lick and lick and listen to his little whimpers of need and pleasure.

I wait until he’s panting, ready to break. Then I pull away.

“No,” he gasps, “No—God—Vee—”

I laugh gently as he bucks up against me, tries to bring the feeling back.

_Almost, Eddie._

I make a little space in myself, a moist little cave, just like female humans have. I pick him up easily—his small body is light in my hands—and draw him inside me. He pushes himself in with a small groan of relief.

I hold him gently as he rocks into me, helpless with pleasure. His eyes are desperate, consumed with need. Sparks dance up his spine and across our shared nervous system as he thrusts in and out.

I hold him tenderly, watching from a distance as he buries himself in me, satisfies his hunger with this massive, powerful form I have created just for him.

_Yes, Eddie. Yes, yes. Take it all. Take it all, I am here. I am yours._

He breaks with a cry, and collapses against me, sweaty and trembling. I cradle him against my chest, loving his small, warm body.

He stirs and reaches a hand up to touch my face. He says nothing, but gratitude and adoration pulses through our shared mind. And then, as pleasure chemicals flood our bloodstream, his breathing slows and deepens, and he falls asleep in my arms.


End file.
